Fletcher's Housewarming: A JessieANT Farm crossover
by pashotshot1
Summary: Jessie and Ravi welcome Fletcher to the penthouse, where Fletcher decides to pay a visit.


Fletcher's Housewarming: A Jessie/A.N.T. Farm crossover

Fletcher was in the art museum for his first day at work since he moved into New York City. He was trying to paint a picture. However, while he was drawing, Jessie Prescott brought Ravi Ross to the art museum. Jessie and Ravi found Fletcher at the art area.

"Hey, are you adding more art to the art museum?" Jessie asked.

"I sure am," Fletcher said.

"Jessie Prescott," Jessie said. "This is Ravi Ross."

"Hey, there," Fletcher said.

"Pleased to meet you," Ravi said. "What are you drawing about?"

"I am drawing a picture of my old friends in San Francisco," Fletcher said.

"That is real sweet," Ravi said. "Since you are new here, would you like to have dinner with us at the penthouse?"

"Really, you'd let me have dinner with you guys?" Fletcher said. "Thank you so much. I've been having a hard time trying to fit in here. It's almost like I am not welcome here."

"Well, I will see to it that you are welcome at the penthouse," Jessie said.

"Thanks, Jessie," Fletcher said. "I am so excited. Well, I guess I will get back to my paintings."

"I can't wait to see them in the art museum," Jessie said.

"I hope they make it to the art museum walls," Fletcher said. "My boss said that if my paintings are good enough, they are going to dedicate a part of the art museum to my paintings."

"That sounds exciting," Jessie said. "Ravi is an art enthusiast, well, him and Zuri, but Zuri only likes her work."

"That sounds like a friend of mine back in San Francisco," Fletcher said. "Well, I can't wait to meet all of Ravi's siblings."

"He has three of them," Jessie said.

"Awesome," Fletcher said. "I can't wait."

Jessie smiled and she left the art museum with Ravi. Fletcher got out of work at 6pm. He left his unfinished drawings at his post and took a cab to the penthouse. He then took the elevator to the Ross family's penthouse. Jessie then greeted Fletcher with open arms.

"Hey, Fletcher, how are your paintings coming along?" Jessie asked.

"They're coming along great," Fletcher said. "I am going to continue working on them in the days to come."

"That is awesome," Jessie said. "I can't wait until Ravi and I come to Fletcher hall in the art museum."

"Thanks, Jessie," Fletcher said. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Bertram is cooking some steak, macaroni and cheese, some vegetables . . . practically a buffet in the kitchen," Jessie said.

"Who is Bertram?" Fletcher asked.

"Our butler," Jessie said. "Ravi and his siblings are in the kitchen as well."

"I'd love to meet them," Fletcher said.

"Well, let me introduce them to you," Jessie said and then the two were off to the kitchen, where Bertram was setting up his buffet and the kids were eagerly waiting for the food to be ready.

"It looks like they are all here," Fletcher said.

"Yes, they are," Jessie said. "You've already met Ravi, and there is Luke, Zuri and Emma."

"Good evening, kids," Fletcher said. "I am Fletcher."

"Hey, Fletcher," Luke said. "I hear you're working for the art museum now."

"Yes, I am," Fletcher said.

"Hey, Fletcher," Zuri said. "Having fun in New York?"

"I am having a lot of fun," Fletcher said.

"Nice to meet you, Fletcher," Emma said. "I hope you like New York so far."

"I do," Fletcher said.

"You can sit right next to Ravi there," Jessie said.

"Awesome, thanks, Jessie," Fletcher said and he sat next to Ravi.

"Hey, Fletcher," Ravi said.

"Hey, Ravi," Fletcher said. "I hear Bertram is setting up a buffet."

"He sure is," Ravi said. "Like Luke, he is flexible."

"Hey, Fletcher," Bertram said. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Hey, Bertram," Fletcher said. "I hear you cook really good meals."

"Yes, I do," Bertram said. "I am a big food enthusiast."

"That goes without saying," Luke said, provoking laughter from everybody in the kitchen.

"I am really looking forward to this," Fletcher said. "Thanks, Jessie."

"You're welcome, Fletcher," Jessie said. "Bertram cooks some good food."

"And he watches those cooking marathons, so that helps a lot," Emma said.

"That is awesome," Fletcher said.

"Dinner is served," Bertram said. "You have a variety of selections."

The kids, Jessie, Bertram and Fletcher prepared their plates and then returned to the kitchen table to enjoy the food.

"This food is good," Fletcher said.

"Thanks, Fletcher," Bertram said. "It's good to be appreciated around here."

"Do you not get it often?" Fletcher asked.

"Compliments here are as rare as warm weather in New York City," Jessie said.

"Wow, that rare, huh?" Fletcher asked.

"Mm-hmm," Zuri said.

"So, Fletcher, what art are you working on?" Luke asked.

"Pictures of my old San Francisco friends," Fletcher said.

"Do you think you can paint a picture of my lizard?" Ravi asked.

"I think I can," Fletcher said. "Where is she at?"

"My room," Ravi said. "When we're done with dinner, I'd be happy to take you up there to see Mrs. Kipling."

"Thanks, Ravi," Fletcher said.

After dinner, the kids, Jessie and Fletcher placed the dishes in the sink and Fletcher and Ravi were off to Ravi's bedroom to see Mrs. Kipling.

"That lizard is so adorable," Fletcher said.

"Thanks, Fletcher," Ravi said. "I try to take good care of him."

"That is awesome," Fletcher said. "I will see about painting him. I think it is worth a try."

"That will be great," Ravi said.

"Okay, let me hang out with your siblings for a little while," Fletcher said.

"Okay, Fletcher," Ravi said.

Fletcher went into Luke's room where Luke was playing video games.

"Hey, Luke, what's up?" Fletcher asked.

"Nothing much," Luke said. "Just playing some video games right now"

"My friend, Angus used to do that all the time," Fletcher said.

"Play video games?" Luke asked.

"In fact, he even fixes video games," Fletcher said. "He's a technology prodigy."

"That is nice," Luke said. "I will remember that when I need that deed done."

"Be sure to," Fletcher said. "You have an awesome nanny."

"I do have an awesome nanny," Luke said. "Emma and Zuri are going to the spa. Do you want to go to the spa?"

"Sure, what do they have there?" Fletcher asked.

"They have a mud bath, a yoga room, a hot tub, and a few massage chairs," Luke said.

"Cool beans," Fletcher said. "Where will they be at?"

"They will be getting massages," Luke said.

"I could go for one," Fletcher said.

"I'll tell Emma and Zuri to save a massage chair for you," Luke said.

"Thanks, Luke," Fletcher said.

Fletcher took the elevator to the floor where the spa is at. He went in the spa, and sure enough, Emma and Zuri were there getting foot massages.

"Hey, Emma and Zuri," Fletcher said.

"Hey, Fletcher," Emma said.

"Are you going to join us?" Zuri asked. "We saved you a seat."

"I am," Fletcher said. "Where am I sitting?"

"Right next to me," Zuri said.

"Okay, thanks, Zuri," Fletcher said and then he sat next to Zuri. A masseuse came and started massaging Fletcher's shoulders.

"What do you think?" Zuri asked.

"That feels good," Fletcher said.

"Yeah, the masseuses here give good massages," Zuri said.

"I should come here more often," Fletcher said.

"Well, you are always welcome here," Zuri said.

"Thanks, Zuri," Fletcher said. "I feel very relaxed now."

"If you think that's relaxing, you should have the masseuse give you a foot massage," Zuri said.

"You know, I might take you up on that offer," Fletcher said. "I've been up on my feet a lot lately with my new job and all."

"Okay," Zuri said. "Hey, masseuse, can you massage Fletcher's feet?"

The masseuse nodded and she sat on the stool in front of Fletcher's feet. She propped Fletcher's feet in front of her and began untying Fletcher's shoes.

"Thanks for suggesting this, Zuri," Fletcher said.

"You're welcome," Zuri said.

"I really like you guys," Fletcher said. "You all seem really friendly."

"Thanks, Fletcher," Zuri said.

"Well, we try to make sure everyone who visits the penthouse to feel right at home," Emma said.

"Thank you," Fletcher said. "If my friends ever get to visit New York, I will make sure you all get a chance to meet them. They are really good friends. Olive is very intelligent, Chyna has a beautiful voice, and Angus is quite the problem solver."

"I'd really like to meet them," Zuri said.

"We can even fly them with the family's private jet," Emma said.

"That will be great," Fletcher said. "Thanks, you both."

"You're welcome," Zuri said. "Now, get that relaxation you deserve."

"I will," Fletcher said.

While Fletcher, Zuri and Emma were talking, the masseuse took Fletcher's shoes and socks off and once the conversation was done, the masseuse started massaging Fletcher's feet.

"Ah, that feels good," Fletcher said. "I hope this never stops."

Fletcher continued to relax as he was getting his massage. Eventually, the massage relaxed Fletcher so much that Fletcher fell asleep. The masseuse reclined Fletcher back on his massage chair. She also got a pillow to put under Fletcher's head and a blanket to put over Fletcher, who napped on the massage chair for three hours. Jessie came to wake him up three hours later.

"Fletcher, Fletcher, you've been here three hours," Jessie said.

Fletcher woke up and said, "Am I still here?"

"Yes, you are," Jessie said. "Want to just spend the night at our place?"

"Sure," Fletcher said. "I am still really tired."

"Yeah, we can let you sleep in the guest room," Jessie said. "I am sure you were tired after that productive day in the museum."

"I am," Fletcher said and then he sat up.

"You can just carry your shoes and socks over there since you're going back to sleep at our place," Jessie said.

"Okay, that will work," Fletcher said.

Fletcher placed his socks in his shoes, picked up his shoes and socks, got up and followed Jessie back to the Ross' penthouse suite. Fletcher then followed Jessie upstairs to the guest room. Fletcher sat his shoes and socks near the bed while Jessie pulled back the blankets for Fletcher. Fletcher got on the bed and lied down. Jessie placed the blankets over Fletcher.

"Sweet dreams, Fletcher," Jessie said.

Fletcher smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep . . .

The next morning, Fletcher woke up at around 10am. He put his shoes and socks on and went downstairs where Jessie and Bertram were at.

"Good morning," Fletcher said. "Where are the kids at?"

"Zuri and Emma like to sleep until high noon," Jessie said. "Luke is at the park entertaining the crowd with virtually no end and Ravi is taking his lizard for his slither."

"That is awesome," Fletcher said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bertram cooked some breakfast burritos for us," Jessie said.

"Awesome, thanks, Jessie," Fletcher said.

"You're welcome," Jessie said.

Fletcher sat down near the kitchen table and Bertram fixed him a plate of breakfast burritos and some orange juice. 

"Thanks, Bertram," Fletcher said.

"You're welcome," Bertram said. "It was no trouble at all."

Fletcher smiled and ate his breakfast.

"So, Fletcher, are you going to work today?" Jessie asked.

"I am on my way out to do just that," Fletcher said.

"That is awesome," Jessie said.

"I really enjoyed my stay here," Fletcher said. "Thanks so much for your hospitality."

"You're welcome," Jessie said. "And you are more than welcome to visit anytime you desire."

"I might do that again sometime," Fletcher said. "You all are great people."

"Thanks, Fletcher," Jessie said. "Now, go share your talent with New York City."

"I will," Fletcher said and left the penthouse with a confident smile, knowing that he was welcome at the Ross' penthouse suite.


End file.
